Attraction
by Rosie-Jess
Summary: Anyone heard of the 7 laws of attraction, well, its based around those. 10TH DoctorRose, and Jacks included! YAY all cheers for Jack. please read and review


**Well, you know I own nothing but the plot and their autographs, please read and review!**

**Set some time after Age of Steel, because Mickey's gone, Oh and series 3 doesn't exist, and pretend that Jack had seen the Doctor before the end of TORCHWOOD.**

Rose stretched as she got out of bed, and something fell on her head, which was weird because there was nothing above her head. She looked at the piece of white paper that had fallen;

The Seven Laws of Attraction

Determine your target.

Get to know your target.

Casually flirt.

Get drunk and kiss your target.

Flirt so much that your target realises feelings.

Flirt with another guy causing target to become jealous.

Finally get target to admit their feelings.

"What the hell is this?" Rose said aloud.

Causing the Doctor to walk in with a questioning face, "What was what?" He asked.

Rose blushed and quickly hid the sheet, and covred herself with her duvet, just so she didn't look too suspicious. The Doctor arched an eyebrow at this, she always walked around the TARDIS in her pajama's, what was wrong this time?

Rose looked into the Doctor's face, suddenly she blushed even more, now she knew what this was about, the TARDIS rumbled, Rose's eyes grew wide, the Doctor carried on staring at her confused. Suddenly they both burst into a fit of giggles, the TARDIS grew brighter. And a telepathic message came into her mind; "Task 1 complete!"

Rose looked up once more. To the Doctors confusion, Rose "Grrrrrr!"ed at the roof, the Doctors eybrows, if possible, flew even further into his hair.

"Ok, Rose you're scaring me, should I leave?" He asked.

Rose giggled again, and said, "You don't have to!" She couldn't let her target get away!

Well, as she shoved her head under her duvet, trying to stop giggling, she looked at the sheet, 'Get to know your target', well she already did! Next one, 'Casually flirt', already did that! But she could get worse...what was the next one? she wondered, 'Get drunk and kiss your target' hmmm, she'd like that one, planned for tonight, she giggled again. She could feel the Doctor nearer now, she reached out and felt around, finding his leg, she giggled and tried to trip him up, without him realising it was her. Now the Doctor was trying to get the duvet off of her, she could feel him reaching for the edge, trying to pull it back. But as he did so, she apparently needed to do naught, as he pulled it back, and then tripped over the duvet he had just pulled away, which had then got trapped under foot, and he had fallen forwards, and landed on Rose, His nose was inches from hers.

Both sets of eyes grew wide, and the Doctor stumbled off her, and away out the door, stuttering something about him being stupid.

Rose's smile grew wider, and she slowly turned red, then she grabbed her duvet back and stuffed her face into it, too happy to face the world.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Rose, now fully dressed, and calmer, walked into The controll room, she saw the Doctor look at her, and then away quick as a flash, not looking at Rose, he asked, "What would you like to do today?"

Rose walked over to him and answered, "Could we, possibly, go out have a little party, haven't had a drink for a while! Or have you got alcohol on board?"

"Ummm, Yeah I believe I have, a bit of a range, so how about, at around fivish we have a little drink?" Recieving a nod from Rose, he carried on, "What to do before though?"

"Well, we could go to...could we go see Jack please?" Excellent she thought, the other guy, and he would carry through with it.

"Of course, so that's...oh Cardiff, joy!" And so he pushed a few levers, pushed a few buttons, hammered a few pads, and off they went!

XxXxXxXxXxX

With a thump, the TARDIS landed, They stepped outside and got stopped by a lot of angry people in black. One man, who was actually wearing a little white, and had blonde hair, stepped forward, "Please, tell us who you are, and where you come from!" He said.

"Ummm, well I'm looking for a guy called Captain Jack Harkness, do you know him? American, tall, dark hair?" Rose described.

"Jack? How do you know him?" A woman asked, she had dark hair, and had a Welsh accent.

"Ohhh, about a year ago, we met him on our travels, and dear lil Rosie here, wanted to see him again!" The Doctor whistled.

"Ok, follow us." Said the only other woman.

"Dr. Toshiko Sato!" The Doctor shouted, causing her to jump.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Remember that pig alien thing in that crash into Big Ben?" he asked.

"Doctor? But you look so different! How is that possible?" She asked him astounded, getting a little nod from him, and a huge smile.

"Oh, eh, regeneration, nearly died, stopped myself, you know that sort of thing!" He answered, Everyones mouths dropped, except from Rose's.

"Anyway," said Rose, "Take us to your leader!" And she looked at the Doctor, and hugged him, and then kissed him on the cheek, then following the crowd, leaving a stunned Doctor behind, oh no, she was not going to forget those laws!

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Jack, two people want to see you, they're waiting in reception." Jack watched as his coffee maker ,Ianto, busied himself, while telling him, what his friend Gwen had told him to tell Jack, Oh things were complicated for him!

"Right, OK, how'd they find me? No one knows I work for TORCHWOOD!" Jack asked back.

"I dunno, they just found them with a blue...Jack?" Ianto watched as Jack ran out of the room, and was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxX

About two minutes after they had sent Ianto to Jack, he bounded into the recption area, with a huge grin on his face, "Rose, Do...where's the Doctor?"

Rose laughed again, as she was swept up into his embrace, and then placed back down, with his lips on hers. Then he turned to the Doctor, "So who are you? And what have you done with my Doctor?" He asked, eyeing his new figure, with a slight smirk.

"Regeneration." he answered.

"I thought that was just..."

"Another Time Lord myth?" The Doctor finished for him.

"Yes, well Doctor, thought you didn't like the _pretty boys_?" and all three smiled, and Jack then swept up the Doctor into a hug, and also put him down with his lips on his. The other three smiled slightly, they had never seen their Captain so happy.

"So Jack, want to come to the TARDIS for a quick drink, I promised Rose!" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, come on then! You four, take the day off!" And then they all cheered and left.

XxXxXxXxXxX

As soon as Rose stepped into The TARDIS she ran off to her room, and tarted herself up, putting a little bit more of everything on, putting on some skinny jeans and a low cut black top. She slipped on some heels, and went into the _alcohol room. _The Doctor and Jack were already sat there helping themselves. As Rose stepped in, both pairs of eyes shot up and grew wide, and they both gasped at her, how was it possible to change so quickly?

"R-R-Rose, come sit h-here with us!" The Doctor just about managed to say. Rose slipped in between the guys, and they began to drink, Rose remembering not to drink too much, knowing otherwise she wouldn't remember to kiss him.

But, she got a little carried away, and when they had finished they were rolling around on the floor giggling. Rose got up and grabbed a bottle, "Truth and dare!" She slurred, The guys nodded, and she spun the bottle, it landed on Jack,

"Dare!" He giggled.

"Hmmm, ok I dare you to ring up your work friends and tell them theres a big green thing on the loose, and it's a booger!" The Doctor said, a bit too loud though.

And so he did, and almost everyone he rang, put the phone down on him.

The game went on, with the Doctor telling everyone he once defeated an alien with really bad dancing, and Rose was dared to phone someone and declare her love for them, at which the Doctor gave Jack an evil glare. But luckily, was not noticed, and again luckily, she only phoned her Mum, who just said "That's nice sweety!" before putting the phone down.

After about an hour of this, It landed on Rose,

"Dare!" She shouted.

"I dare you to..."And he smirked, "Kiss the Doctor!" Rose giggled, and the Doctor's mouth dropped open, Rose moved forwards and bumped into the Doctor, slowly kissing him, until they both built up, soon they were all over eachother, hands flying every where. Leaving Jack to sit there, with his mouth wide open, knowing this was turning him on. Slowly Rose and the Doctor rose up and started walking around, bumping into things and finally finding a way out the room.

The last thing Jack saw was Rose's top and the Doctor's tie and jacket fall to the ground, and all he could hear was the oans coming from them the rest of the night. But after a while, he fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Next morning, Rose turned over in her sleep, and heard a snore, she turned fully, and opened her eyes, looking up at the ceiling, she took note that this wasn't her room, she turned back and gasped as she saw a sleeping Doctor besides her. His eyes flickered open, he looked at her, and then screamed, Rose screamed, and Jack came running into the room, all three suddenly felt nausious, "Ow my head!" They all stated.

Then suddenly Jack realised that The Doctor and Rose were both in bed, and wearing nothing. Explains the clothes, he thought.

Suddenly the TARDIS rumbled, and a new telepatheic message came through Rose's mind, "Task 1, 2, 3 and 4 complete!" Rose leant back and let her head hit the pillow, groaning.

"Oh reminds me of last night!" Jack laughed, then realising they were looking at him, he backed out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A little while later, Jack was questioning The Doctor, Him and Rose had avoided eachother all day.

"So, c'mon Doctor, do you actually like Rose or not? Because I'm sure she likes you, and you did sleep toget.."

"Don't bring that up! Jack, I think I love her, in fact I'm sure I do." He said.

From behind the wall, Rose smiled happily, he loved her! "Task 5 complete?" She questioned the TARDIS, which then said,

"Yes, and don't steal my line!" in a...

"Oh crap!" Rose muttered, as the TARDIS groaned.

The Doctor was saying somehing else now, "...and now I've gone and messed it up, by getting drunk and sleeping with her...hang on what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything." Jack said confused.

"No, the TARDIS, its talking." He looked over at the corridor, where he saw blonde hair whisk away, he ran to the corridor to see Rose turning around the corner, he slumped to the ground, and then turning on Jack, "You planned this, didn't you!" He shouted at him angrily.

"No, I didn't, how was I supposed to know she was there?" He shouted back.

"I guess you're right, I'm sorry. She's gonna hate me now!" he moaned.

"No, she loves you, there is no way she'll hate you!" He said, and Jack walked out into Cardiff.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Psst...Jack, Oi!! Jack!" Rose had left the TARDIS un-noticed by the Doctor, and followed Jack outside, she stood behind the fountain, that he was stood by. Jack looked around for the voice. Rose gave up and walked out, he looked at her quizzically.

"Jack, can I ask you for a favour?" She asked.

"I suppose so."

"Ok, some explaining to do, right, ever heard of the seven laws of attraction?" His eyebrows arched, and she took it for a no, "here, look at this," She passed him the note, and his eyes got wider as they went down the list.

"Oh, so you've been planning this, and why'd you need to tell me?"

"Umm, you know the part whereI flirt with another guy?"

"Me?" Jack asked.

"Yes you, I hope it won't take too long, and I'm sorry I gotta put you through this!" She pleaded with him, and finally he gave in.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A couple of miutes later, they walked into the TARDIS hand in hand, the Doctor glanced up for a second then back up, then he heard a giggle and a moan, and when he looked back up, Jack was eating at Rose's neck.

He could feel his anger boil up, after what he had just told Jack, how dare he!

Rose grabbed a chance to look at the Doctor, he was turning red, she silently whispered, "A little longer!" and she giggled a bit more.

A couple of minutes later, the two were renched apart by a furious Doctor.

"What was that for, Doctor? Why are you so angry?" Rose yelled at him, silently praying this would work.

"I don't want him touching you like that!" he yelled back.

"And, why not?" Rose was red in the face, although only pretence.

"Because...Be-because I love you Rose!" He said quietly.

"Oh, Doctor..." Rose let a simple tear fall down her cheek, and she grabbed his tie, and forced her lips onto his. The Doctor took a while, but eventually he started kissing back.

Jack decided it was time to go back to work, but instead of interupting, he left a message with the TARDIS, who hummed at him happily.

The Doctor was dragging Rose back through the TARDIS, to his room, But Rose stopped him, "Doctor, I love you too!!" And she smiled and opened the door, un-doing the Doctor's tie.

**Hope you enjoyed it, now please press that little button at the bottom, yes, that's the one, it says review on it!**


End file.
